A Session With Artemis
by RedFluffyBanana
Summary: Harvey Brown was an ordinary Psychiatrist, with an ordinary life..that is until a certain Greek Goddess arrives. The hidden story of a huntress is revealed.
1. Prologue aka Artemis Arrives

A Session with Artemis

Harvey Brown prides himself on his professional attitude towards his career, he had always found delving into a person's hidden psyche incredibly rewarding and satisfactory. This was his dream job. Since he graduated from Dartmouth University he had earned a reputation as being one of the best Psychiatrists around. He had dealt with hundreds of cases- one however, had stood out among the rest.

It had been the usual uneventful day in his midtown New York Office , and had just finished his second appointment with one of his regular patients. Harvey was sitting in his rather large brown leather chair , scanning the pages of the New York Times, counting the minutes until he returned to his home.

He had just finished reading through a rather tedious article about an unusual occurrence in Greece when a ray of bright white light appeared, intensely pulsating and enlarging itself . Just when Harvey believed the strange light would engulf him it disappeared and in its place stood a girl of around 19 years of age, roughly 5ft 10 inches, alabaster skin and a figure which was both slim but muscular. She was wearing the most unusual garments Harvey had ever seen. She wore a hunting skirt which reached to just above the knee, a loosely fitted top , leather bound boots, braces on her forearms, a quiver full of golden arrows and a golden band encrusted with precious jewls above her brow. In her right hand she carried an ivory bow with silver inlaid in the form of intertwining branches. Her brunette hair was tied out the way of her face, displaying her striking blue eyes and an unmistakeable silver crescent moon below her left eye. The girl seemed to have an aura of light surrounding her. Harvey's limited Greek Mythological knowledge told him that he was gazing at Artemis the Goddess of the Hunt and Guardian of the Moon.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

Chapter 2 :D

Sorry this chapter and the prologue are too short , i promise the next chapter will be longer:D I feel i am really getting into this story so i will hopefully add new chapters every day :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Greek Mythology. ... Who does own Greek Mythology?? I Only own Harvey Brown because he is my own character :)

Im sorry Artemis is a bot OOC in this chapter, i am trying to show her more vulnerable , dare i say more human side?? This fanfiction will remain at a rating of T, just to be on the safe side. Feel free to correct any of my mistakes more grammatical and mythological based.

Please Review it helps me get good ideas faster :) or comment on any mistakes or ideas, criticism e.t.c

ENJOY!!

RedFluffyBanana :)

P.s I just realised i spelt Jewel wrong in the last chapter...sorry :)

btw i felt that since Artemis and the other Gods lived through the middle ages they're going to speak in a fairly old fashioned way....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :D --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shocked , that was the only way one might describe the look on Harvey Brown's face at the moment. As the seconds passed , other emotions were shown; terror, admiration, dread ,panic but ultimately confusion. Why was she here? Had he done a wrong that he was about to be punished for? Looking back, he believed that he took the arrival of a mythical, immortal being from an ancient time rather well.

Unsure of what to do , he hastily did a sort of bow , believing it to be the only action he was capable of doing which might be appropriate in this situation. Artemis seemed to find amusement at his bewilderment , and let a slight smile dance across her lips.

"A..Artemis??" Harvey stuttered, checking that his belief was correct and not just a practical joke by one of his staff.

"It has been a long time since a mortal has called me that…but yes, I am Artemis" she paused slightly, observing the obviously distressed man in front of her "I am not going to kill you" ,answering one of the many unvoiced questions racing around his head. His knowledge on Greek Mythology included the many acts of cruelty Artemis had done to all mortals who had wronged her, Actaeon for example – he had been turned to a stag and eaten by his own hunting hounds all for accidently seeing Artemis bathing with her nymphs. And he had been a devout worshipper of her.

Urging himself to continue to talk, "Why are you here?" It was all he could manage.

"I had been informed that you are incredibly proficient in healing people of conditions of the head, or at the very least helping mortals with their problems." She seemed to be almost ashamed of this statement. Harvey recalled that the Greek Gods were a notoriously dysfunctional family.

Artemis smiled, "You could say that" she continued with obvious trepidation, "What I am trying to convey is … can I talk to you ?" She visibly relaxed as she said this, as if already a great load had been lifted.

"Of course." After all he could not have denied her. Harvey gestured to the empty chair beside him and breathed deeply in a desperate attempt to calm himself, one false move and he doubted he would be returning to his apartment.

Artemis glided to the empty chair and with inhuman elegance sat down , placing her bow and quiver beside her.

Harvey cleared his throat, "What would you like to talk about?". He shuffled into his seat , trying to look busy while he collected himself.

"Well.." she sighed looking down at her crossed hands , "I felt for a while I have needed to talk to someone about , as you put it , my notoriously dysfunctional family. Just the other day, Aphrodite was frolicking around with any man she could obtain. Of course she had to enter my sacred forests and desecrate them. I could not harm Aphrodite by order of my father, so instead I killed the mortal. Yes I believe it was unneeded , but I felt that I had to have justice" Harvey watched in stunned silence for a few moments, the gravity of the situation hitting him with a sudden ferocity. Briefly regaining himself , trying desperately to remain both professional and maintain some dignity, "Do you believe that your …problems are linked to your parents or early life?" After all it was entirely possible.

"It would not be surprising. Our practices , by mortal standards are immoral at best, from what I have learnt , it is not normal to marry your siblings or mentioning that your grandfather to have eaten your father, Aunties or Uncles." Artemis smiled slightly in grim realisation.

" Well I guess , that , in your families case , it is rather difficult to not marry your siblings or relatives. Unless you were to marry someone like me…a mortal I mean" Artemis whispered something under her breath , something Harvey would have sworn sounded like Orion. A small tear, glistening like a diamond fell down her face, but with a swift movement of her hand ,it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Confession

Chapter 3..... i am really getting into the story now, so expect more chapters soon.

Thankyou to my first reviewer...Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos :D And to answer , i like that idea, i hadn't thought of it but i will try and put it in ....it would be interesting how Harvey reacts to that and of course Artemis.:)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Greek Mythology .......

Im sooo sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the chapters, and if there are any Mythological mistakes. In this chapter i wasn't sure whether Leda was before or after Artemis' birth ....??

Anyway as always please review ...it makes me happy :D

RedFluffyBanana :D

oh and again i am sorry for Artemis being OOC ..... i doubt she would even talk to anyone about this...

* * *

Such a display of raw emotion was unexpected for Harvey, after all wasn't this the Goddess who despised all men, apart of course from her twin brother Apollo? Orion…Orion… Harvey recognised the name , but that was all. Artemis seemed to react to something he had thought, and straightened up , her flawless face displaying no signs of the tear she had just shed.

"It was a long time ago…" she began , clearly thinking carefully about what she was going to say, "an ancient time, when I was reckless, carefree and foolish. I had let my heart wonder upon a fellow hunter , a mortal, he went by the name of Orion." Artemis paused, and Harvey did not think she would continue. After several moments of silence, she resumed her anecdote, "He was intelligent, interesting to talk to and clearly experienced in the art of the hunt. After many months he had my heart and I truly loved him, he would be the last person I would ever truly love…. love is a weakness that I cannot afford to have". The statement shocked Harvey; he couldn't comprehend how anyone could even become like that.

It seemed Artemis was not going to tell how her relationship with Orion had ended, so he continued on a somewhat lighter topic.

"Does Apollo know you are here?", he was becoming generally interested in Artemis, indeed it was not every day you could get a glimpse into the life of a ancient deity .

"Yes, he does not understand why I insisted on coming here, why I could not talk to himself, Athena or any of the other Olympians."

"Why did you come to talk to me?"

"I felt no immortal could help me" she answered simply.

"May I … ask why not?" Harvey hesitated, as he felt he could not push too much for answers.

"As the subjects troubling me are somewhat complicated, and many involve the Gods themselves. I do not trust all of them to keep secrets. After all we in essence are selfish beings who see those below us as puppets to whom we can manipulate and control, pull their strings, to see the consequences, which sadly often do not bode well. I am loath to admit I have done such atrocities."

Artemis paused and lowered her head. A few seconds later the phone on the desk came to life, startling Harvey, he let it ring.

"It's your wife, she is wondering where you are" she said not moving her head from its bowed position.

Harvey looked up at the chrome clock on the wall opposite, it read 8:15, and he was supposed to have been back at 7:45. He ran over to the phone, picked it up with tentative fingers and carefully raised the piece to his ear, from the corner of his eye Harvey could have sworn he saw Artemis smile.

It was both a quick conversation and very one-sided. When asked what was holding him up he simply replied "Something incredibly important has come up. I will be back later tonight. Yes. Love you too. Bye"

"That was somewhat reminiscent of the arguments that Hera and father have had. " Artemis said, having heard both sides with incredible clarity. She continued in a lighter manner, "Of course yours did not result in a series of severe earthquakes, or other natural disaster."

Without meaning to, Harvey gasped, to which in response Artemis grimaced, ""I apologise if I startled you, I forget how that must sound to a mortal. But after a couple of millennia you get used to their arguments. In such cases I often retreat to my forests with my nymphs, in hope to avoid the tumultuous after effects"

Collecting himself, "No….No, it's nothing, It just took me by surprise that's all. What exactly did Hera and your father argue about?"

By the expression on Artemis's face it was clear that Harvey's question had confirmed a thought that she had , she turned away from Harvey to look at the wall with the clock hanging from it. She sighed , "It is strange , how times have changed. There was a time when my ventures and those of my family were known throughout the world – where we were worshipped by every mortal man woman or child. We were feared, admired and of course respected. If a village wanted healthy crops they would pray to Demeter. Victory in Battle to Ares and a man healed, Asclepius. But with the new age we had lost all authority and we were forgotten."

Artemis had turned back to face Harvey. She seemed to be embarrassed at her outburst , and said "I must again apologise, I had told myself I wouldn't do that. But to answer your question, My father and his wife Hera , have and will always argue about father's various romantic exploits. He has continuously been unable to remain faithful to Hera; it is ironic as she is revered as the Goddess of Marriage." She hesitated, evidently deciding on whether to continue, she did. "I remember one incident in particular, when I had barely seen 7 harvests , when Father had seduced a mortal by the name of Leda in the form of a swan. Hera discovered his act and confronted him in the throne room. I upon hearing the distinct sound of thunder , being naturally curious by the uproar, investigated. The golden door was ajar, so I crept in and hid behind a marble pillar. The sight my eyes fell upon was one of destruction. I could scarcely recognise the remnants. One wall had been obliterated completely , showing the grey sky outside, stirring uneasily- a sign my father was troubled. It was then at the far end of the room I recognised our Queen using my father's own thunderbolts against him. A livid expression adorned her face. Father was taking every hit as Hera exhausted her rage upon him. Unable to bear any more , I ran".


	4. Chapter 4: Authority and Respect

Hi Again :)

Sorry for the late Update of this story- my computer did not want to connect to the internet...

Disclaimer: Still do not own Artemis or Greek Mythology- would be very fun if i did though........

THANKYOU to the Reviewers, it is very appreciated :D

and im sorry for the short chapter, i felt it was a good place to end, as well as the fact i was struck by a severe case of writer's block. On the plus , for some strange bizarre reason i have wrote the ending .... :D

Please keep reviewing :D

RedFluffyBanana :D

* * *

Artemis went silent. Her head again bowed. Harvey realised that this was the first time she had revealed this to anybody. A swell of pity rose for the woman in front of him. He had always seen the Gods as omniscient and omnipotent creatures, who will strike down a large family as suddenly and as without mercy as a murderous psychopath. They were ruthless, jealous and vindictive beings. However , if the Goddess sitting in front of him was representative of her entire race, they also had a more sensitive, understanding - more _human_ element , one which through the generations had been lost until eventually they themselves had transcended into the realms of legend.

A hint of a smile touched Artemis' lips, a stark contrast to her previously sombre demeanour "Not entirely, it would seem. But we understood our time had come to an end. Our once magnificent temples were in ruins , our cults disbanded , our cities in ashes. We are a forgotten race." She paused, as a stray thought entered her head, "It is strange to consider that in the ancient years, my cults practiced cannibalism amongst other rituals that in the present time would be considered morally grey" Artemis laughed at Harvey's stunned expression, her laughter was enchanting, however, in the current situation sent a wave of terror through him. Harvey was again reminded that the being in front of him was not only capable of killing him with but an errant thought, but would do so if he was ignorant or disrespectful. This was slightly more problematic with the simple fact that Artemis seemed to be able to read Harvey's mind. Harvey had started to wonder what other gifts Artemis may possess.

"I guess it is only natural for you to be so curious. And yes you are correct about being able to read _every_ single thought that enters your mind." She seemed amused at Harvey's sudden uncomfortable expression. She continued, "I also possess heightened senses, which is why I am able to hear your incredibly erratic heartbeat, see the perspiration building on your brow and your hands trembling with anxiety. I have immense speed and strength, the ability to instantly travel from one place to another, I guess humans would call it _teleporting_. The gift of seeing events which are yet to arrive- although Apollo has mastered this skill. Flight, Energy manipulation, elemental manipulation, mental control, ability to generate illusions, transfiguration, changing our height at will and in my case a natural talent with a bow and arrow."The huntress sighed, looking down at her hands. Harvey's thoughts must have betrayed his true feelings, for once, he had managed to remain visibly indifferent, " Again I must apologise. If it would help, I give you my promise that I will not kill you. I see that my reputation through time has not been diminished, I am still feared." Harvey sensed only sadness from Artemis at this statement, almost resentment.

"We had nurtured the Greek people to respect and fear us, we massacred those who were heretics or blasphemous, annihilating those that could challenge our authority, but by doing this we lost all of our wonder from those who worshipped us. Where once our appearance was to be celebrated, it had become an event which caused terror and panic. What we had delighted ..." She paused seemingly disgusted at the word "… in doing would be our ultimate downfall."

* * *

Yeah , i kinda stretched Mythology to breaking point here, thing is I just don't know what powers the goddesses had,so i read tons of Homer and Virgil to find ANY clues on what they could do...

so sorry if i have made any mistakes.....:) and i'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes....


	5. Chapter 5: Sins of the Father

Hi Again!!

I have overcome a severe case of writer's block in this chapter, which is the only excuse i have for why this chapter is soo late. This is basically just 'filling' out the background to the story as well as giving me a chance to include some myths ....

::Otus and Ephialtes were giants who pursued Artemis - so she tricked them into killing each other - and i think the rest is explainatory , if you have any questions or suggestions do not hesitate to message me :)

Again i have changed some aspects of the myths to just make the whole retelling more smoother and i guess easier to read !?

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis,Demeter,Hestia,Poseidon,Hades,Hera or any other characters mentioned or for that matter Greek Mythology

Thankyou to all who have reviewed so far.....

* * *

A supernatural breeze split the vertical blinds, revealing a brilliant full moon, its aura forming a halo of light around the huntress' head. She turned her head slightly, the crescent mark seemed to emit its own light when bathed in the glow. The sight made Harvey for the countless time this night, speechless.

Artemis sighed, reverting into a reverie-like state, "Oeneus,King of Calydon – he had forgotten to sacrifice to me so I sent a boar to ravage the countryside. Otus and Ephialtes.." She smiled , this was however not like the previous displays, it held a dark secret . "foolish, idiotic creatures _so_ easily dispatched. Proud Niobe, boasting about her seven sons and seven daughters. Apollo and I gave them a quick release, we massacred _every_ single one. Immortals are not safe either from my wrath. Callisto, a dear friend, until my _mighty_ father attacked and purloined her virtue. I killed her. Such a waste. A moment of anger, an irrational thought ,another life gone." Artemis looked up, staring intently at Harvey's face , "Regret and guilt are not emotions my family feel often, this is another reason why I cannot talk to them. We do not show caring emotions readily especially towards mortals , only hostile ones. My father calls it a weakness that was frequently repeated in my youth. Eventually I became the most ruthless, merciless, blood thirsty goddess, incapable of feeling. It was a combined effort of my mother, Athena, Demeter, Eos and Apollo which brought me out of my murderous spree."

Harvey frantically started writing a list in his writing pad; Patient : Artemis (Harvey's hand had struggled to write the name)_Severe dysfunctions- stem from early childhood events father/step mother relations likely catalyst, regretful of previous deeds ,somewhat dominant nature. Need to prove self to father. High expectations !_ _Need to investigate further – especially early childhood._

Artemis continued "As you wish. I was born on the island of Ortygia, nine days before Apollo, who was born on the island of Delos, about 6000 years ago by mortal accounts. Hera had captured Eileithyia, the Goddess of Childbirth, upon discovering my father's impregnation of my mother- thereby preventing her from going into labour. She suffered horribly as a consequence. Hera had even banned mother from giving birth on any mainland or island- both Delos and Ortygia are neither. After several days, the gods managed to free Eileithyia allowing mother to finally birth myself and with my aid, later Apollo. Saying this, I do not hold ill will towards Hera, her actions were understandable , and if our positions were reversed I would have done the same. I grew up on Mount Olympus and was taught the way of the gods. At three years old, I asked father, to grant me six wishes. My first wish was to remain chaste for eternity, and never to be confined by marriage. I then asked for lop-eared hounds, stags to lead my chariot, and nymphs to be my hunting companions, 60 from the river and 20 from the ocean. Lastly, I asked for a silver bow. Father granted the six wishes."

"I spent many a decade in my forests , enjoying the thrill of the hunt with my maidens, attending the numerous gatherings on Olympus. They quickly grew monotonous, listening to the various deeds my father and dear brother have done- as well as the rest of my family. Only Athena, Hestia and Demeter sympathised, as they too grew tired of the lifestyle everyone else revelled in. I was also present at Persephone's, or as she was then known, Kore's abduction at the hands of Hades. I saw Demeter's depression at the absence of her cherished daughter- how the world suffered as a consequence. When Persephone returned in the summer, she was not a child of light, but instead one of darkness. It affected me more than I care to admit at the time. However, I cannot complain, my upbringing was comparatively unproblematic considering the events Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Hestia and Demeter have overcome in their youth."

In answer to Harvey's puzzled look she continued.

"I briefly mentioned the event earlier, how Cronus, my grandfather, in a desperate attempt to prevent a prophecy from being fulfilled, swallowed his children, one by one as they were born. The prophecy stated that one of his children would overthrow him. They endured for decades in their prison, unable to escape, unable to die. Incapable to withstand her newborn children being devoured before her, Rhea my grandmother, upon the birth of a son- my father, she hid him away under the guidance of Gaea. Rhea then gave Cronus a rock in the place of a child. When father had become an adult he freed his siblings and with their help overthrew his father and the other titans. Many were killed, or banished to the depths of Tartarus, apart from Atlas who was sentenced to forever support the sky upon his shoulders and Prometheus – who had stolen fire and given it to mortals on earth, was chained and tortured. Father claimed his right to be King of the Gods chose Hera, is older sister to be his wife and let his other siblings to choose their domains to which they would rule over. Of course this happened centuries before I was born."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ************* :D------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very weird place to end this chapter ..........

And another chapter will be uploaded very soon !!!

As always reviews are appreciated and loved :D

RedFluffyBanana :D


	6. Chapter 6: Illusions

Hi again :)

This is probably my favourite chapter so far , just because i could describe Olympus and some of the other Gods.

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology ....:(

This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones, I got a bit carried away with the deatil...but anyway i hope you guys like it :)

Plese Review !!! Otherwise...i will...i will....refuse to write any more chapters.....!!!! ha ..... actually i will continue writing , i like the story so much :)

RedFluffyBanana :)

* * *

Harvey cleared his throat, mulling over what he had just been told.

Artemis gave Harvey a strange look, a smile playing on her lips, "I'm starting to see why Apollo was so fond of you mortals." Harvey noted the choice of the word 'was', but chose to let it pass.

"Anything else you wish to know?" Artemis questioned.

Stuttering slightly by her directness, and feeling oddly self-conscious, "uhh… could you ..Tell me about your relationship with the rest of your family?"

"Overall, very well established. Considering, of course, that we have lived with each other for thousands of years and therefore know exactly what angers and pleases one another. However, that does not mean to say we don't purposefully antagonise."

"Does anybody in particular antagonise you?" Harvey said, realising that he was gradually feeling more relaxed- falling into the role of a psychiatrist once again.

"Chiefly Aphrodite, the event I mentioned earlier is but one of the many incidents she has managed to anger me. She is infuriated with the matter of my chastity, as her powers have no effect on me and consequently considers it a personal insult. She parades herself around Olympus, followed by that infernal son of hers, expecting everyone to bow to her every will." Harvey noted that the room seemed to have gotten considerably warmer, it was clear that this subject in particular arose anger in Artemis.

Suddenly ,Harvey was subjected to a series of images appearing with almost a violent force into his head. He was completely immersed into a world which was entirely alien in its splendour and brilliance.

He realised he was, at least mentally, observing Mt Olympus.

The room he was viewing was immense, seemingly un-ending. Shafts of light were illuminating the golden floor, throwing miniature rainbows onto the marble walls. The effect was simply magical. Obsidian columns rose from the floor, colossal in size, supporting the ceilings on their shoulders. Various statues were situated around the room , some caught in the light, animating their features allowing Harvey to clearly see the detail involved. They seemed almost alive. No human craftsman could have created the beings in front of him. Harvey stepped cautiously further into the room, his eyesight allowing more and more of the room to come into view, emerging from the shadows. The smell of an ethereal perfume permeated the air. Alarmed by the sound of birds shattering the previous silence, Harvey looked up and watched with wonder as two creatures, similar in size to sparrows, performed a celestial dance in one of the shafts of light. Tearing himself from the enchanting scene he averted his eyes back to the statues around him.

"These are all Gods.." he muttered to himself. He could pick out several he recognised, possessing inhuman beauty, all posing gracefully, as if frozen in time- much like the Olympians themselves. Glancing at one statue, Harvey realised that it was attributed to Artemis. Indeed he would have believed Artemis had appeared before him, as the likeness was strikingly accurate. The figure was grasping a bow, raised as if aiming at an unknown target. The bow was an exact replica of the one Artemis had brought with her. And like the Goddess herself, a band rested above her brow. Instead of the comparatively simple garments she had been wearing when she had visited Harvey, the statue was wearing loose robes under which was a heavily detailed breastplate, golden braces and golden leather strapped sandals which adorned her feet reaching to mid-calf. An Aegis was leaning against the statues left leg. However Artemis was not the only one idolised in this statue as a handsome stag was standing by her right leg, its head held high and standing by its side was a dog, ears cropped, tail ramrod straight and eyes focused on the invisible target.

Balancing on the tips of his toes, trying to get a closer look at the detail of the statue, Harvey was grasped by an indiscernible intense force and before his eyes the scene changed. Melting in a dizzying array of colour, like wisps of smoke gradually grouping together to form an image. No longer was he in a vast catacomb but instead Harvey found himself in a hall, again immense but so unlike the previous room- it was buzzing with activity.

Glancing around it was clear the room was designed for royalty even considering the God's luxurious taste. Red silk was draped over the marble arches, kept in place by golden hooks.

The walls were laced with enormous frescoes, a plethora of gold and silver, adorned with diamonds as large as Harvey's head and other precious jewels, that he was certain humans had not yet discovered. The paintings depicted long forgotten wars, forbidden love affairs (many of which showed Aphrodite as the dominant figure) and the ventures of both Gods and favoured mortals. Harvey could discern one showing Jason and the Argonauts and another of the twelve labours of Hercules.

Turning back to the activity in the middle of the room, he suddenly realised that he could not be seen or heard – lest he would have already been discovered. Many of the people gathered were omitting a very visible glow, like Artemis herself, which Harvey discerned must be the Gods, others however, were not. Yet seemed to possess inhuman qualities, they moved to quickly, too fluidly to be creatures made of flesh and blood. _Could they be nymphs?_ Harvey questioned himself mentally.

Observing the cluster of people, two people in particular dominated the floor. Both were Gods, their auras were powerful and slightly brighter than those surrounding. One thing was clear, they ruled in this realm. The man was large, roughly half a head taller than those in the immediate area, he had an almost rugged handsomeness with the physique of a prize fighter, his muscles proudly exhibited under golden robes. A crown sat upon his head. The man's voice boomed around the room as he spoke, when he talked everyone listened. A large greying beard complimented the overall look. Harvey was positive this was Zeus, King of the Gods.

The woman besides him had a slim figure, modestly covered by a red loose dress with a golden girdle around her waist. A jewel- encrusted necklace hung from her neck, and like the man next to her she wore a golden crown . Harvey gazed upon her face, the face which was so inhumanely beautiful it left him momentarily speechless. The brunette hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly, seeming to make her green eyes illuminated in the already bright room. The woman was smiling, amused at the topic currently under discussion, her dazzling smile again making Harvey wordless. The woman was Hera, Queen of the Gods.

There were other deities, Harvey recognised – A tall woman, armed in full battle armour – who he guessed was Athena (Goddess of wisdom) conversing with a similarly dressed man.

'_Ares_, God of War' thought Harvey.

In a corner of the room sitting by a laurel tree, was a god, surrounded by nymphs, playing a lyre with such ease that it could have only come from centuries of practice. The man was Apollo, God of Music, Healing and Prophecy, he was also the twin brother of Artemis, Harvey could clearly see the sapphire eyes so like his sister's.

A man dressed entirely in black robes, was skulking behind a pillar, desperately trying to evade the many glances he was getting from the others. This god, for that was what he clearly was, was not like the others, his aura was not gold but black – like an elongated shadow constantly moving.

It was Hades, King of the Underworld and Ruler of the Dead.

Harvey again looked at the largest gathering in the middle of the room. A man who could have only been Poseidon, God of the sea, as he carried his trident - was talking to Zeus. Both looking extremely interested in three nymphs, who were talking amongst themselves. All three were dressed exactly the same, in fact barely dressed at all. Their golden hair seeming to absorb the light around them, shimmering. They were glancing around as if waiting for someone to arrive.

Harvey stepped closer to the large group, curiosity winning out over caution, until he could clearly define the conversation,

"…and Tiresias said it was women, so I struck him blind. Of course, Zeus had to give him the gift of prophecy has a consolation."

"And there was Gerana, you turned her into a crane!" the Goddess standing next to Hera replied, she wore simple garments; the only piece of jewelry was a golden belt. She had hay colored hair pulled into a loose bun, and like everyone in the room she wore golden sandals. Harvey, recalling the statues he had seen in the previous room, guessed that the woman was Demeter , Goddess of Agriculture and sister to Zeus and Hera.

Smiling, Hera answered "And how, exactly was I supposed to react in that case! Admit it Demeter, I am just as spiteful, shallow and jealous as everybody else on Olympus- you kept your daughter hidden from the eyes of men for years…"

The conversation continued, each woman debating their case fervently, Harvey however, had been distracted by the entrance of the most beautiful being he had ever had the honour of observing, making even Hera's beauty pale in comparison. Wearing a low-cut dress which complimented her body perfectly, and a girdle inlaid with diamonds, rubies and emeralds, she glided into the room. The three nymphs who had earlier been studied by Poseidon and Zeus ran over to the flawless Goddess, laughing at their mistress' appearance.

_They are the Graces, _it now seemed obvious to Harvey_. Which means the Goddess is Aphrodite._

Many of the Gods and nymphs in the room had paused their conversations to see Aphrodite enter, and most had returned to their activities, apart from Apollo, Ares and a god , who from the way he was clutching a staff, Harvey assumed was Hephaestus.

Athena seeing Ares, gaze in wonder at Aphrodite had, in an annoyed fashion stormed off to join Demeter and Hera.

"Have you two seen Artemis? She was supposed to be here." Athena asked the two sisters.

Hera replied, "No, have you asked Apollo? – She is probably hunting with her nymphs…"

"Yes, he doesn't know where she is either."

Athena walked away after a few more minutes, exiting the vast room.

Aphrodite was now talking with the Graces, Harvey heard something about "Paris and Helen..", but before he could take another step a large_ boom _was heard, as one of the enormous golden doors were slammed open. In ran Artemis, clearly angered. She was heading directly for a rather frightened looking Aphrodite. Who visibly flinched at the expression of Artemis' face. The huntress shoved the Graces out of her way , removing her bow from her back, and placing a golden arrow in place. She raised the bow until it was level with Aphrodite's petrified face.

However, Harvey was unable to witness the rest of the scene as for the second time a force embraced him, dragging Harvey , until he was thrust violently back into reality.

* * *

can i just say, Aphrodite is not dead...

much,.

no she isnt dead at all ..... :D

Please Review :) it makes me happy


	7. Chapter 7: The Hunt

Thankyou To all the reviewers:

Eris-Dark-Goddess-of-Chaos

artemis-roth

UnaOnimousIsAwesome

Clay Vaz de Lima Neto

Camo Spesh Owl

cobweb185

23tictac02

MAD OWL 2K10 HOOT

:D

This has taken me ages to upload.... severe writers block :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology :(

Please keep reviewing !!!

And thankyou to cobweb185 for helping me smooth out this chapter, and giving me some amazing ideas as well :)

Previously:

_Harvey heard something about "Paris and Helen..", but before he could take another step a large boom was heard, as one of the enormous golden doors were slammed open. In ran Artemis, clearly angered. She was heading directly for a rather frightened looking Aphrodite. Who visibly flinched at the expression of Artemis' face. The huntress shoved the Graces out of her way , removing her bow from her back, and placing a golden arrow in place. She raised the bow until it was level with Aphrodite's petrified face._

_However, Harvey was unable to witness the rest of the scene as for the second time a force embraced him, dragging Harvey , until he was thrust violently back into reality._

....

* * *

If only, has he was pulled further into the blackness, wrenched to the gates of Hades and back, unknown images, countless sensations whirled through Harvey's mind until, finally he gazed upon another scene.

Harvey was in a forest that much was clear. Harvey was also sure that he was still in a world inhabited by immortal beings. Rays of silver moonlight shone through the canopy of trees miles high, illuminating patches of dew-covered grass. The forest was unnaturally silent, as if every single creature was holding their breath; desperately trying to evade an undetectable predator. Harvey cautiously stepped through the undergrowth, aware that every movement was greatly accentuated in the unnatural silence.

Harvey gazed upon an opening in the forest, bathed in the light of a full moon. In the centre of the clearing was a marble statue, it was another depiction of Artemis. This portrayal of the Goddess was one of fearsome nature. The Huntress stood, arm extended, holding the carcass of deer by the neck. Another deer was lying at her feet. The statue gave one message; here was a merciless killer, a being who inspired fear into the hearts of thousands of humans. The representation sent chills down Harvey's spine.

The sound of hooves crashing towards the clearing brought Harvey out of his thoughts. Momentarily forgetting that he could not be seen or heard, he scrambled behind the statue, waiting for the stampede to dissipate. However to Harvey's initial alarm, the sound only got louder, advancing closer to the clearing. Peeking around the base of the statue, Harvey saw the source of the noise. A small herd of deer were charging towards the statue, frantically trying to lose their pursuer. Now that the creatures were closer, Harvey also heard another noise, one that was utterly unexpected; laughter-The high-pitched trilling belonging to young girls.

A large gathering of nymphs emerged from the shadows, running gracefully towards their prey. These were the hunters, the loyal followers of Artemis-hand-picked by the Goddess herself. Their very movements seemed like dancing, perfectly choreographed, incredibly elegant.

Tearing himself from the nymphs, Harvey's eyes settled on one deer in particular, lagging at the back of the group- clearly struggling to keep up with the pace of the rest. Harvey realised that the deer was injured, its right foreleg twisted at an odd angle- almost as if the bone had been smashed by a brute force. This was probably not far from the truth. As the injured deer passed the statue where Harvey was frozen, aware that there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable event from occurring. Time seemed to slow down, cruelly forcing Harvey to see every detail of the episode.

The group of nymphs, amused at the deer's struggle, divided in two revealing the glimmer of a silver bow, still enclosed in the shadows, a golden arrow already in place. The face of the deer only inches away from Harvey's, its eyes round, fearful. Evidently sensing the end of its life was mere moments away. The bow was raised. Harvey saw his face reflected in the eye of the creature. His expression one of dread, dread at what was about to happen. The bow string had been released, the arrow soaring, cutting the air. Seconds left. Gathering speed, faster and faster, no hope of escape. Harvey looked on with disgust as the arrow penetrated the creatures skull , continuing on and on , finally embedding itself into a laurel tree. The deer fell, front legs collapsing under its own weight. The mortal injury impossible to recover from . Its own momentum carrying it forwards, dragging itself along the floor until it was still. The final laboured breaths escaping its body. Its heart slowing down, reaching its last beat. Finally the creature was still, embracing the awaiting arms of death.

The joyous nymphs surrounded the deer, dancing around its lifeless body. Harvey meanwhile was focused at the edge of the clearing, where emerged Artemis. Upon entering the moonlight her aura brightened considerably, virtually absorbing the rays. Illuminating the clearing in golden light. A miniature sun gliding towards her exultant followers. Who upon seeing the huntress, created a path to the carcass, bowing their heads in admiration. Artemis paused above the deer, raising her hand towards the laurel tree where a very visible golden arrow was embedded. Where Harvey, saw to his utter amazement that the gold liquefied snaking its way through the air towards Artemis' outstretched hand, where it again solidified into its previous form. Placing the arrow in her quiver , Artemis knelt down , her hand resting on the deer's head, gently closing the eyelids. Harvey stepped towards the gathering, expecting one of the nymphs to turn around and alert the rest of the group of his presence. He did not get far when suddenly, a voice boomed over the area;

"Artemis!"

The nymphs froze, apparently recognising the owner of the disembodied voice.

"Continue on with the hunt". Artemis quickly whispered to her maidens, who immediately followed her orders, dancing off, again entering the darkness of the forest.

"Apollo", the huntress replied, a smile touching her lips.

Said God appeared, his aura weakening at the absence of the sun, a stark contrast to his sister. He was wearing a golden chest plate, over which was a loose tunic, reaching to mid knee. And like his sister, he wore golden sandals.

"I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone."

"I wanted to talk…about what just happened." Apollo asked, hesitating, unsure of whether to confront her so soon after the event.

"Brother, believe me, it was warranted. Aphrodite committed a serious wrong." Artemis replied, looking down at the deer.

"Was it about…"

"Apollo, don't."Artemis cut in, her gaze directed at Apollo, almost daring him to continue.

"So it was." Apollo nodded his head, and then continued, "Artemis, he was mortal! I refuse to let you give away your immortality, having to watch you age, wither away each year ….die. He wasn't worth it! Did you even consider the effect it would have on the others, Athena, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia…your maidens, our father!" He stopped, aware that he had began to shout at his sister, who herself was fighting whether to answer back or ignore her twin. She chose the former.

"Apollo, you will never be able to comprehend the feelings I held for him. You frolic around with any creature who shows you the smallest amount of attention. I believed my feelings to be true. I was wrong. Hephaestus informed me of his amiable wife's exploitation of my emotions, so I sought to punish Aphrodite myself."

Apollo sighed, "She made you fall in love with .." seeing the look upon Artemis' face, Apollo decided it would be wise not to mention the mortals name, and continued " …him. That would be a direct violation of your vow!"

"Obviously father is unaware; otherwise I doubt he would have stopped me from my revenge." Reading Apollo's expression she continued, "The vow has not been broken Apollo."

Apollo relaxed as she said this, relief washing over him. The matter of his sister's virginity was one he was incredibly protective over. And if a _mortal_, took it away from her …the mere thought was unthinkable.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I didn't understand how deeply your feelings went for him. No matter if they weren't of your own creation." Apollo cleared the distance between them, embracing his sister in a hug. After a few moments he let go, his faint aura brightening, engulfing Apollo.

"I'll tell the others you need some time alone…." His voice ringing out in the silence, his body fading until finally he was gone completely.

Artemis collapsed onto the edge of the statue, visibly overwhelmed in grief.

"Orion…."

The scene started to melt away before Harvey's eyes. Harvey welcomed the darkness, hoping to return to his office.

* * *

I aplogise for any spelling or grammar mistakes....

Hopefully chapters will be uploaded quicker...my exams are finally over with - for now :D

Reviews are always apreciated and loved :)

RedFluffyBanana :)


	8. Chapter 8: War of the Gods

I made this extra- long because i haven't updated in AGES.

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology ....:(

cobweb185 has written a very funny, very awesome spin-off of "A Session With Artemis" called "A Session With Demeter" ---so watch out for that :)

Anyway I was armed with the Penguin Classic "The Iliad" by Homer for this chapter to make it as 'accurate' as possible ....if i had it my way i would have Apollo and Poseidon fight...oh well.

Reviews are always appreciated :)

Excuse the many spelling and grammar mistakes - i was rushing this through to get this fanfic finished already! - another chapter and i think im done :) but i might publish the alternate ending as well :)

RedFluffyBanana

Harvey opened his eyes gradually; his head pounding from the brutal assault it had received. It took him several moments to realize that he was no longer sitting on his chair but rather lying on the floor, his limbs splayed out as if he had fell from a great height. Harvey pushed himself up, his body on the other hand had other plans- as blood rushed to his head, causing Harvey to fall back to the ground.

Harvey became conscious of the fact that somebody was standing over him.

"How are you feeling?"

Harvey replied groggily "Wha...What just happened?"

"It was entirely my fault, in my anger, I accidently forced some of my memories to enter your head..." she trailed off, obviously embarrassed by her momentarily lapse in control.

"Did all that really happen?" Harvey said, with Artemis' mind reading gift he assumed she had seen everything he had just experienced.

"Yes" Artemis replied, hesitantly

"How long was I unconscious for?" Harvey inquired, changing the subject – feeling the growing tension in the air.

"Only a few seconds."

"Wow..." To Harvey the visions had felt like they had lasted hours.

As he looked up at Artemis, his eyes blurred out, and Harvey felt like he was again about to fall into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

"Let me help you up..." As if Harvey weighed little more than an infant, Artemis picked him up and placed him back onto the chair.

Harvey had flinched at the contact; the Goddess' touch was ice cold, in complete contrast to his almost feverish skin. If Artemis noticed she didn't make a comment.

Once the headache had passed, Harvey recalled the newspaper lying on his desk. And in particular the article on the incident in Greece. Reaching back, he grabbed the newspaper and turned to the page.

The headline read, "Freak Storms over Athens", not completely unexpected, but Harvey had a sudden impulse that this incident in particular was not entirely natural.

"That was Athena; she found out that the Parthenon is due for reconstruction and was insulted nobody asked her opinion on her preferences to the design." Artemis explained. Harvey noted that she had muttered in a barely audible whisper something along the lines of "- father _never_ lets me use his thunderbolts-"

Harvey placed the newspaper back onto his desk, and glanced back down to his notebook, which at this stage had 5 pages worth of notes.

"Could I ask you about …If it's possible ...can I ask you about some of the myths surrounding yourself? I'm just curious .."

"Of course."

Harvey paused, deciding what to ask Artemis first, The Trojan War? Or perhaps, the truth behind the Actaeon myth?

Artemis laughed, "Actaeon and his hounds, that's a myth which has changed over time. In present day, you mortals have made it so Actaeon stumbled upon myself by coincidence. Indeed he did see me bathe, but it was hardly accidental. Actaeon was being rather…._avarice_ in his hunting of the creatures in that particular region. So I merely planned Actaeon to find the glade where my hunters and I were situated. Upon turning Actaeon into a stag, I sent his hounds to chase their master- ironic that in his last hunt he would be the prey."

Harvey frantically wrote into his notepad, '_Punishes harshly, even those who have been shown her favour_ _-Extreme emotions – Gods either hate or love ,no 'middle ground'._

Harvey tried to block out his thoughts, knowing that if Artemis saw what he had been writing – well he rather not dwell on the consequences. However Harvey could not hide all of his thoughts from the Olympian deity sitting mere feet from him.

"Extreme emotions… well that would be a fair comment. We do try to suppress our more intense feelings, such as grief, around mortals otherwise we risk revealing our true forms. An event which we found out very quickly, was deadly to mortals.

Harvey gulped, imagining the experience.

Eager to change the subject, much to Artemis' amusement, "Did the Trojan War actually happen?"

Artemis frowned ,her eyes narrowing slightly, "Yes, of course- do you really believe Homer could actually invent an incident like that?"

"Well, no..I guess he couldn't have. Did Hera really …."

"Yes, she did", she said quickly, Artemis did not seem pleased at the reminder of her defeat at the hands of the Queen of the Gods. She held the air of one who wished _that_ event had been forgotten.

Artemis continued, "I guess it was foolish to believe that I could stand a chance against Hera. The only reason I supported the Trojans was because Apollo was, and I thought it wrong to fight against my brother. If that was not the case I would have supported the Greeks- I did not relish the fact I was fighting on the same side as _Aphrodite._ However, Hera did not defeat me as easily as Homer described , '_white armed Hera grabbed Artemis, who delights in arrows and boxed her ears until her arrows fell out of her quiver. Dropping her bow she ran to Olympus crying, like a pigeon fleeing a hawk to Zeus, her almighty father_.'" Artemis slowly shook her head, smiling to herself.

"Hera took amusement in that description of the incident."

Harvey hesitated, "..What actually happened?"

Artemis answered, seeming herself to hesitate "I could show you …if you feel you can handle it"

"I can handle it.." Harvey muttered, remembering his last experience.

"Very Well."

Once again Harvey's vision melted, turning into blackness. However much more slowly than before, the colours merged, forming into an almost barren landscape.

Harvey was standing outside the walls of ancient Troy, the sun beating down upon him. The great gate loomed over the psychiatrist, completely indestructible, impenetrable. Archers in their thousands stood atop the walls ,firing arrows down upon the invading Greeks, who were against all odds advancing towards the walls- albeit with heavy casualties. The sand was soaked with the blood of hundreds. Harvey gagged, the scent of decay heavy in the air. _All of this death for one woman…_

All of a sudden, thunder rumbled overhead, and clouds gathered- blocking out the sun. The Greeks and Trojans stopped, the last arrows falling short of the frightened opposition, gazing at the sky.

Everyone present could sense it…the Gods were coming.

The ground shook, enormous cracks meandering from the Trojan Walls towards the frontline of the Greek army, splitting the soldiers in half. A gigantic figure rose from the ocean, trident in hand. Poseidon, his eyes ablaze- so different from the laughing being Harvey had seen previously.

Harvey noticed that small groups were still fighting around the battlefield, seemingly oblivious to the incoming terror.

The ground continued to shake, small tremors, knocking Harvey off his feet. The vibrations continued, _were they footfalls?_

An immense shadow covered Harvey, who seeing most of the Greek army flee in horror, looked up.

He was at least 40 metres tall, his blood red aura almost blinding- he was in his element here, in the midst of battle. He climbed over the Trojan Wall with ease- laughing at the sight of the Greek Army.

Fire licked at his armour, as Ares, God of War lifted his golden sword- stained in crimson blood, above his head.

"Ares, surely you are above attacking mortals- it's hardly fair."

"Athena," Ares boomed, laughing, "Surely _you_ do not think it _wise_ to attack the _God _of War..."

A pure white light appeared in front of Ares, illuminating the area, Harvey meanwhile averted his eyes.

The light pulsed, swelling in size. Until, suddenly a woman in full battle armour appeared, the same height as Ares. Her golden breastplate adorned the face of Medusa, Harvey cowered at the terrifying sight. As did the other mortals watching in awe and anticipation. Ares, on the other hand looked at the glinting armour in disgust.

"If you remember Ares, I also am a God of War." Athena sneered. Her grey eyes emitting a light of their own.

Ares roared a battle cry which shook the very battlements of Troy. Athena looked amused as the savage God lunged at her. As the two swords clashed, thunder and lightning raged in the sky.

"Father isn't happy that two .." the weapons again collided "..of his children are fighting.." _Crash_… "…perhaps you should submit Ares.."_ Crash._

"To you, Athena?" Athena blocked another of Ares' feral blows. "NEVER!"

_Brain against Brawn, _Harvey thought

The two gods seemed equal in their fighting skills, Ares; relentlessly attacking Athena with brute force , Athena; neatly blocking the assault whilst simultaneously attacking Ares who was displaying several gashes, to his face and forearms -which were dripping golden blood.

Without warning Athena made a spear materialise into her hand, and used it to knock Ares off his feet. The ground shook violently at the impact. Athena held the spear at Ares throat, laughing at his murderous expression. Lifting the spear the Goddess strode over to a pile of enormous boulders and effortlessly picked one up. Ares (who had as soon as Athena had turned her back on him, hauled himself to his feet,) realised what his opponent was doing too late, as he prepared to dodge the incoming projectile it had already hit him – square in the chest. Making him lose his balance and with an almighty _crash_- Ares landed mere metres from the Trojan Wall.

The God of War groaned as his red aura engulfed him entirely, the light intensifying. Until, finally Ares had faded completely.

Poseidon, who had watched the entire episode from the ocean, laughed at his nephew's downfall at the hands of his niece.

The Greeks cheered, visibly joyous over the defeat of the God of War. The Trojans looked at Athena in fear; after all she could easily wage war upon them herself. Athena was however, gazing down at a gathering of soldiers, about a mile away from the Trojan Wall.

"Aphrodite." the Goddess muttered, walking towards the group. Harvey, realising that Athena had a much greater stride – and would make it to the group before him, ran after the Goddess. Luckily Athena returned to normal height after a couple of steps, allowing Harvey to catch up with her. The soldiers aware that the enraged Athena was walking towards them, ran away, a smart move as a couple of the soldiers who were still gathered around the Goddess of Love were reduced to little more than dust. Leaving the terrified Goddess cowering under the fury Athena was radiating.

"Aphrodite, where did you _send _Ares?" Athena said trembling with pure rage.

The Goddess of Love, who was currently in disguise as a Greek soldier, revealed her true form briefly,( luckily Harvey recognised the faint glow before it became a brilliant golden light and closed his eyes) before returning to the form Harvey had seen at the party. It took all Harvey's will power to concentrate on the conversation and not on Aphrodite and her beautiful , gorgeous …Harvey managed to snap himself out of his reverie.

"I sent him to Olympus Athena, to heal his wounds. His pride has been hurt enough without you humiliating him further."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Athena continued her questioning- somewhat calmer than before.

"Why are you here, Aphrodite? A battlefield is no place for the Goddess of _Love _to be."

"You mean besides making sure Ares doesn't get humiliated by your …" Aphrodite trailed off at the expression on Athena's face, deeming it wise not to anger her further. Instead of giving the Goddess of wisdom an answer she turned her face to the side looking at a Trojan soldier protected by a group of foot soldiers. Harvey's eyes strained; upon closer inspection it became clear that the Trojan soldier in the middle was wearing golden armour, clearly distinguishing himself from the ordinary soldiers he was surrounded by.

The two Goddesses obviously had much better sight than Harvey, as they again faced each other- understanding on Athena's face.

"He is your son"

"Yes, his father is a mortal, Anchises. His name is Aeneas. The Fates have predicted a great destiny awaits him – he cannot die in this war. It's my fault this war started in the first place; I would never forgive myself if he perished here."

"Go Aphrodite, he will not die here." Athena stated.

Aphrodite seemed unwilling to go, "Swear upon it, Athena. Give me your word."

Athena sighed "I swear by the River Styx that Aeneas will not die in this war."

Aphrodite nodded, satisfied that Athena had made the unbreakable oath, and without another word disappeared in a flash of radiant light.

Athena turned around, gazing around at the two armies, then Poseidon, who nodded his head, and finally at the sky, where she herself faded into white light- sending a shockwave across the battlefield, knocking Harvey and the soldiers onto the floor.

Harvey slowly pulled himself back up to his feet, groaning, _well that didn't do my back any good_.

Without warning a woman's laughter filled the air; it seemed to come from the clouds themselves. Poseidon looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"Go Poseidon, the son of Leto approaches." The voice boomed, Harvey realised he had heard the voice before, it belonged to Lady Hera.

Poseidon bowed his head for a moment before he strode towards the beach, gradually getting larger- even larger than Ares or Athena had been when they engaged in battle. Until he stood at a height of 50 metres, dominating the Trojan landscape.

His face was grim, clearly saddened at the prospect of the fight against his nephew. Like before the Trojan foot soldiers fled in terror from the pro- Greek god, who however, was paying little to no attention to the mortals below , instead his eyes were on a point just above the Trojan outer wall.

After a few moments the clouds parted, allowing a ray of pure sunlight to filter through – to the point Poseidon had been looking at. Gradually a figure appeared in the raw light, standing behind the Trojan Wall at exactly the same height of Poseidon. The Trojan army cheered at the sight of the Sun God.

The figure smiled, "Hello Uncle."

"Hello Apollo." Poseidon answered.

With a wave of his hand, Apollo once again covered the sun with the clouds, allowing his features to be seen. Apollo was wearing a chiton, pinned at one side revealing a chest plate with the sun emblazoned on the front and golden braces. He held his golden bow in his hands, his expression made it clear he was debating on whether to attack Poseidon or not.

"Go ahead Apollo, if you wish to attack me. You are my junior, and with my greater age and experience, it would not be honourable for me to start. However, do you truly want to defend the Trojans? Do you remember Laomeden? Do you remember the hardships we encountered because of him? He was a Trojan! Why don't you join us and together we can ensure that these insolent Trojans are utterly destroyed, together with their children and honoured wives." Poseidon spoke, his voice echoing around Troy.

Apollo replied "Uncle, you are mistaken if you think I would fight you for the sake of mortals who, like the leaves, flourish in fiery brilliance for a short time before they droop and fade away. No, Uncle I will not fight you, let's leave these mortals to do their own fighting."

Apollo turned his face to the sky, where again the sun shone through the clouds. Within seconds, the Sun God was gone.

Poseidon clearly happy at how events concluded, walked towards the sea, where he disappeared beneath the waves.

Harvey watched as the Trojan soldiers and the Greek hoplites regained their composure, and charged towards each other, spurred on by the Gods fighting for their causes.

Harvey realised however, something was not right. As the Trojan arrows demolished the Greek attack, one of the archers- who Harvey noticed in particular fired with deadly accuracy- lowered his bow.

The archer yelled towards the Greek army, "Hera!" Somehow his voice carried over the entire battlefield, heard by everyone.

The Greek army froze, as the soldiers glanced along the flanks and then back up to the archer. The Trojan Army had stopped too, confusion and apprehension on their faces.

To Harvey's utter amazement, the archer climbed onto the top of the wall, jumped off and fell to the ground where with ease; he landed on the balls of his feet, behind the Trojan soldiers who hastily divided.

The archer straightened up, "Hera!"

A soldier from the front line strode forward a couple of paces, removing his helmet. But otherwise stood in silence.

"So you decided to join the battle yourself." The Trojan Archer stated.

"Indeed, I wasn't going to allow Ares and Athena to have all the fun." The Greek soldier mocked.

With an unseen signal, the Greek soldier was enveloped in golden light; its radiant glow blinding the rival armies, who hastily bowed in reverence.

In the Greek soldiers place, dressed in a red and gold tunic (under which was a gold and silver breastplate ) was Hera, Queen of the Gods.

"Do you really think you can best me Artemis?"

A column of moonlight penetrated the clouds, bathing the disguised Artemis in its light. Artemis seemed to absorb the rays until she appeared as the 19 year old Harvey was accustomed to. The Goddess of the Hunt was wearing her battle armour; a silver breastplate ( a crescent moon adorned in the centre)with matching braces and a silver helm rested on her head.

Artemis strode until she was within 25 metres of Hera- who was looking conceited at the approach of the huntress.

At this point, the Greek and Trojan armies were subtlety backing away from the two goddesses- throwing wary glances to their comrades. It was clear that they did not want to be near them if they decided to engage in battle.

Artemis made 3 silver arrows materialize in the palm of her hand, and with practiced deftness placed them in her raised bow.

Hera smiled, "Very Well."

Artemis pulled the bowstring, aiming it directly at Hera. Her expression was one of pure determination. The lady of the hunt released the bowstring and the arrows soared through the air.

With inhuman speed Hera lifted her hand, disintegrating two of the arrows. The third she caught and after bending the shaft, let it drop to the floor.

Laughing, Hera opened her palm where a sphere of crackling electrical energy was forming. Artemis narrowed her eyes, seeming to prepare to dodge the projectile.

When the ball of energy was as big as a basketball, Hera threw it. As it raced through the air it seemed to gain momentum, striking the air with bolts of lightning.

Harvey watched in amazement as Artemis (the projectile inches from her) faster than thought dodged the projectile; a silver blur as she ran towards Hera. As she ran she fired arrows from her bow. The huntress was so unbelievably fast, Harvey was unable to discern her movements- but rather only saw the consequences of her actions. Hera destroyed every one of the arrows with a wave of her hand, and it was clear she had been humouring Artemis –now however, she was unleashing the elements upon the young goddess.

"Artemis, I do not want to hurt you! But you will force my hand.." Hera said, lightning bolts flared from her hand as she tried to hit Artemis, who was now literally running circles around the Queen.

Hera let out a groan of pain as an arrow penetrated from her shoulder.

"Enough Artemis!" shouted Hera, pulling out the arrow where it disintegrated in her palm. The wound dripped ichor, but after a few moments it was healed.

Time literally slowed down , and Harvey was able to see Artemis as she skidded to a halt, her eyes momentarily displaying guilt at the wound she had inflicted. Using Artemis' confliction to her advantage ,Hera thrust her hand towards the startled goddess where she was thrown backwards into the Trojan outer wall, the impact causing cracks to appear in the formerly indestructible defences.

Her hand still raised, Hera advanced upon the wall, enlarging with each step. Until she stood at 15 metres tall, her eyes level to Artemis -who was still pinned to the wall.

Artemis had several long gashes along her arms and legs from the impact- some of which were quite deep, ichor oozing out of the wounds. The huntress winced as Hera clenched her fist.

"Artemis, you have no hope of defeating me- so please would you stop trying to resist my hold."

"Hera …let ...me …go!" Artemis hissed.

"Only if you go to Olympus and _stay_ there." Hera said defiantly.

It was clear Hera was causing Artemis great pain , as golden tears welled in Artemis' sapphire eyes.

Hera sighed, "Stubborn as always…so like your father." It seemed Artemis was voicing her objections into Hera's mind.

Hera dropped her arm, releasing Artemis from her telekinetic grip. Artemis landed and without another word, disappeared as silver light engulfed her.

Hera returned to normal height, where she herself faded with the wind.

Harvey wandered over to a lone tree on the edge of the beach , watching the battle commence. A soft rustling above his head alerted Harvey to the presence of a tawny owl sitting on a branch. It's eyes scanning the battlefield – seeming to understand what was occurring. Harvey sat there, with the owl for some time watching the enemies slaughter each other. The owl eventually flew away, leaving Harvey to ponder the destruction alone.

The psychiatrist was pulled out of his reverie by a battle cry. A man in gold armour was single-handedly fighting several Trojans at once. Mercilessly slashing at his rivals, with an almost demonic ferocity. One of his comrades who was also surrounded shouted his name, "ACHILLES!"

Harvey stood up, and scrambled towards this man of legend. His legs buckled before he took two steps. _No._

The floor fell from under him, as the image disappeared, melting from view.

Next Chapter Coming Soon

:)


	9. Chapter 9: The Huntress Departs

Here's the last chapter !! (if i dont post the alternate ending )

I'm working on a sequel, which is a continuation of cobweb185's "A Session With Demeter" which is called "A Session With Athena" - I'll post the prologue next week :)

Thankyou to all the reviewers :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology

RedFluffyBanana :)

* * *

Gradually, Harvey saw his office appear before his eyes. Artemis was kneeling directly in front of him, visibly worried about his condition.

"I'm ok ...I think." Harvey mumbled, his vision slowly returning to him. It was very disconcerting being forced from the bright beaches of Troy to his dreary office in New York.

With a start Harvey wondered what the time was, his wife was probably a nervous wreck!

Artemis stood up, and looking at the position of the moon in the night sky, "It's the tenth hour," she concluded.

"You will leave in ten minutes, and arrive at your apartment 20 minutes after that- your wife will understand." Artemis stated.

Harvey forced a smile, in awe of Artemis' omniscience.

Convinced that Harvey had recovered from his experience, Artemis walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Anything you want to ask me?"

"Why did you hesitate when you were fighting Hera?" Harvey suspected the answer to this question, but wanted to be sure.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely heartless- I was shocked I had actually wounded Hera. I hesitated as I was unsure of whether to continue to attack or not." Artemis stated, matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't Apollo attack Poseidon?" Harvey questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Artemis paused, looking at Harvey's expression. "I guess not" she mumbled.

"Apollo did not want to attack Poseidon, it was after all Aphrodite's fault that the Trojan War started in the first place. The Gods had chosen their sides in the conflict for varying reasons, so when Poseidon was ordered by Hera to attack Apollo he was reluctant. I'm sure if my brother had attacked Poseidon he would have fought back in defence. Apollo's allegiance to the Trojans was incredibly unstable, it only took Poseidon a few moments to persuade his nephew that a battle between them was unwise. Apollo's bravado attitude is only an act; he wouldn't be foolish enough to actually fight the Sea God."

"But you attacked Hera."

"Well, yes. I admit that was imprudent, I was young – I thought myself indestructible."

Harvey and Artemis sat in a companionable silence for a short time. The silence was broken by Harvey, "What do the Gods do now?"

"Exactly what we've been doing for hundreds of years. Mostly we sit upon Mt Olympus, watching mortals live through your extremely short lives. Sometimes we walk upon the earth, aiding those that need help. For example Athena, in her endless pursuit of knowledge attends universities as a student or professor teaching humans of the way of the world. Ares will always be _entertained _by the wars you wage upon one another. Aphrodite sees humans as puppets, always manipulating. Hades and Persephone have and always will rule the dead. Life goes on." Artemis sighed.

"I appreciate you allowing me to talk to you, Harvey. It's allowed me to get a …few things off my chest. I'm sure this will not be the last time we meet,Fate has stated otherwise."

Sensing that the session had come to its natural close, the Goddess stood up and turned to leave, her glowing aura intensifying until he could only just define her silhouette. There was however, one other thing Harvey wanted to ask her.

"What happened to Orion?"

Artemis turned her head, her startling sapphire eyes emitting a light of their own, "I killed him" she said, and then she was gone.

The End (or is it?)


	10. Chapter 10: Alternate Ending

Here is my alterante ending which I wrote in the middle of a particularly bad case of writer's block :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology

I have two fanfictions in the works, "A Session With Athena" which I will post sometime next week and "The End of the Gods" which will be posted within the next month :)

Thankyou to all the Reviews :)

RedFluffyBanana 8D

------

Artemis collapsed onto the edge of the statue, visibly overwhelmed in grief.

"Orion…."

The scene started to melt away before Harvey's eyes. Harvey welcomed the darkness, hoping to finally return to his office, to his own time.

Harvey opened his eyes gradually; his head pounding from the brutal assault it had received. It took him several moments to realize that he was no longer sitting on his chair but rather lying on the floor, his limbs splayed out as if he had fell from a great height. Harvey pushed himself up, his body on the other hand had other plans- as blood rushed to his head, causing Harvey to fall back to the ground.

Harvey became conscious of the fact that somebody was standing over him.

"How are you feeling?"

Harvey replied groggily "Wha...What just happened?"

"It was entirely my fault, in my anger, I accidently forced some of my memories to enter your head..." she trailed off, obviously embarrassed by her momentarily lapse in control.

"Did all that really happen?" Harvey said, with Artemis' mind reading gift he assumed she had seen everything he had just experienced.

"Yes" Artemis replied, hesitantly

"How long was I unconscious for?" Harvey inquired, changing the subject – feeling the growing tension in the air.

"Only a few seconds."

"Wow..." To Harvey the visions had felt like they had lasted hours.

As he looked up at Artemis, his eyes blurred out, and Harvey felt like he was again about to fall into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

"Let me help you up..." As if Harvey weighed little more than an infant, Artemis picked him up and placed him back onto the chair.

Harvey had flinched at the contact; as the Goddess' touch was ice cold, in complete contrast to his almost feverish skin. If Artemis noticed she didn't make a comment.

Once the headache had passed, Harvey recalled the newspaper lying on his desk. And in particular the article on the incident in Greece. Reaching back, he grabbed the newspaper and turned to the page.

The headline read, "Freak Storms over Athens", not completely unexpected, but Harvey had a sudden impulse that this incident in particular was not entirely natural.

"That was Athena; she found out that the Parthenon is due for reconstruction and was insulted nobody asked her opinion on her preferences to the design." Artemis explained. Harvey noted that she had muttered in a barely audible whisper something along the lines of "- father _never_ lets me use his thunderbolts-"

Harvey placed the newspaper back onto his desk, and glanced back down to his notebook, which at this stage had 5 pages worth of notes.

"Would you describe yourself as easy to anger?" Harvey asked cautiously.

A flash of anger appeared in Artemis' eyes, the air grew hotter, unbearably so. Artemis stood up, her sapphire eyes turned silver, and her aura, which normally looked like she was bathed in moonlight brightened considerably. Lightning flashed outside as Harvey cowered behind his chair.

"How dare you…" Artemis whispered, her voice somehow travelling across the room despite the noise of thunder outside.

Artemis thrust her hand out, and Harvey was lifted into the air- his arms and legs outstretched.

_I'm going to die._

Artemis clenched her fist. Harvey started to glow, his skin became translucent – his bones all too visible as he felt himself slowly disintegrate. Harvey screamed. The pain came in waves unyielding and unending. _How was it possible to feel this much pain?_

Harvey looked into the silver eyes- filled with rage knowing those were the last things he was ever going to see. Harvey pulsated brighter- the glow building to a crescendo, until, finally he felt himself being ripped apart, his body unable to hold the raw power – which was clearly too much for his mortal shell to contain. His body became a pile of dust on the floor. The glow ended as quickly and suddenly as it started. Artemis returned to her previous state, gazing as the remains of Harvey Brown were slowly blown away- a smile on her face. With a turn of her head she was looking at the full moon, then her gaze drifting down upon New York City.

"Seems Harvey Brown was right after all…." She muttered, and then she was gone.

------

Yeah, i just killed off my protagonist ...... remember this is only an alternate ending...otherwise Harvey's reappearance in "A Session With Athena" would be hard to explain :)


End file.
